


Submissão

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Oral Sex, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble - Walt/Jesse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Submissão

A respiração dele é quente no seu pescoço quando ele diz para você se ajoelhar. Tem uma parte sua que na verdade se surpreende que demorou tanto tempo assim para acontecer, Mr White já te usou de tantas maneiras diferentes, esse é apenas mais um item para essa longa lista.

Não tem nenhuma arma apontada contra a sua cabeça, você poderia ir embora sem consequências mortais, mas você se ajoelha, abre o zíper da sua calça e trás o membro dele até a sua boca. Todos os discursos sobre parcerias iguais eram uma farsa, apenas mais uma ilusão, ele diz oque você deve fazer e eventualmente você sempre acaba fazendo, como o bom cachorro que você é.

Você quase engasga em alguns momentos, você quase espera que ele comece a dizer que essa é outra coisa que você é estupido demais pra saber fazer direito, mas ele não diz nada. Ele parece não ter notado, como se ele estivesse um tanto perdido na sensação, isso te deixa um pouquinho orgulhoso, Mr White achar que você estava fazendo algo certo é um acontecimento raro.

Quando você olha pra cima você pensa que talvez haja um pouquinho de afeição no olhar dele agora, ele certamente fez muito para te manter vivo nesse último ano, não dava pra esquecer disso, não com ele te lembrando disso constantemente, toda vez que ele precisa se mais um serviço seu.

Mas talvez você estivesse na mesma posição mesmo se não fosse assim, qualquer forma de afeição era melhor que nada, e não havia mais ninguém vivo nesse planeta além dele que ainda se importava com você, Mr White garantiu que esse fosse o caso.


End file.
